<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>‘cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120926">‘cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis helps alleviate one of Prompto's biggest insecurities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>‘cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>______<br/>Promptober Day 20: Freckles</p><p>Fic title from Natasha Bedingfield's "Freckles"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t you like them?” Noctis pauses his RPG dungeon crawl and turns to look at Prompto, who’s wearing one of his old hoodies that he stole from Gladio years ago. Prom is curled up on the couch next to him, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that are torn and tattered even more than when he bought them at the thrift shop in high school. His pale knees are poking out, catching the air, and he’s retreated so far into the hood that if Noctis pulled the strings closed even just a little, Prompto’s pretty freckled face would disappear completely.  </p><p>Prompto shrugs, not looking up from his phone. He’s been in King’s Knight all afternoon. “Dunno. I just always thought they were dumb. All the celebrities I ever had crushes on didn’t have them so like...I never thought they were cute or anything.” </p><p>Noctis just stares. Prompto’s voice is near monotone, void of its usual mirth. He’s being completely serious, and it breaks his heart. “Prom,” he says quietly. “I think they make you look beautiful.” </p><p>The blush that blooms across Prompto’s face makes Noct’s stomach do flips. The blond shakes his head and mumbles. “Nah,” he says.  </p><p>Noct raises an eyebrow. “You callin’ me a liar?” </p><p>Prompto jumps and lowers his phone, eyes fixed on Noctis like he’s the North Star. “No!” he panics. “I just...I dunno. I mean it’s different when it’s your own face, I guess? I mean I see freckles on other people and I’m like, oh cool, but when I look in the mirror I’m just...ugh.” </p><p>Noctis hums and leans to place the controller on the coffee table. He shuffles until he’s straddling Prompto—his boyfriend’s hands fly up to settle on either side of his stomach, under his shirt, and Noctis shivers at the skin to skin contact.  </p><p>“Close your eyes,” says Noctis, and Prompto obeys.  </p><p>The prince leans down to gently place his lips underneath his right eye, right where the line of freckles begins, and continues to softly plant his lips all the way across Prompto’s face, over the top of his nose, and down and underneath his left eye. When he pulls away, his lips are wet—there are tears gathering at the corners of Prompto’s eyes. Noctis reaches out to thumb them away.  </p><p>Prompto sniffs hard as he feels his prince’s hands on his face. His heart is fluttering, and he gasps for air. He doesn’t understand how he’s managed to even land in Noct’s orbit, much less experience the miracle that is <em>dating </em>the Crown Prince of Lucis.  </p><p>“Does that make you like them now?” Noctis whispers, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s.  </p><p>Prompto worries at his bottom lip and nods.  </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>Prompto cracks his eyes and stares at Noct from under half-lidded eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I mean I guess if you like them, then I have to like them, too.” </p><p>“Imagine if the night sky was blank,” Noctis says, rubbing his nose against Prompto’s. “That’d be boring, right? Nothin’ to look at, nothing twinkling or shining.” </p><p>“Yeah,” says Prompto. He does love looking at the stars.  </p><p>“Well that’s what your face is like. Full of little constellations.” Noctis lifts his head and kisses again across Prompto’s face, back from left to right, planting his lips all across the line of freckles.  </p><p>Prompto squeezes Noct’s trim waist and shivers underneath him. He's so lucky, he can scarcely believe it. That Noctis loves and accepts him exactly how he is, with all of his imperfections...Prompto’s heart swells with affection. He loves Noctis so much, he doesn’t know how to act.  </p><p>“You believe me, right?” Noctis asks again, lips still against Prompto’s face, directly under his right eye. “Your face is like the night sky. And your freckles are the stars. It only makes it better.” </p><p>“You’re such a goof,” Prompto giggles as he grabs the back of Noct’s head and tilts his head down for an actual kiss. “But yes,” he says, pulling away and looking at Noctis again. “I believe you.” </p><p>“Good,” says Noctis, smiling. “I wouldn’t change anything about you. Especially not your freckles.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>